Zuko: the Air Nomad
by Takuma
Summary: The journey of a young boy begins when his father's ship is raided, and he is left to die. But the grace and care of the Air Nomads help this young boy, who is destined for royalty, to become a humble servant to all nations. AU.
1. Attack On Father's Ship?

I just became inspired after watching "The Lion King". Well... needless to say, I want to use some of the ideas from that movie... but it will not be as if I were completely stealing the movie plot line... oh no! That's where creativity comes in! Just bits and pieces I will use. Some might not be visible unless you really look. I just wanted to put a disclaimer up about this so I won't get in trouble. Kays?

This fic is completely Alternative Universe!

Zuko will be the main star in this possibly depressing (or inspiring?)fic. This is a fic that all you Zuko fans might want to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender OR The Lion King. So I don't want to see police officers at my door wanting to arrest me for something I have publicly announced that I don't own! (Hears a knock at her door)

Me: ...

- - - - -

THIS IS IMPORTANT TO READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!

Background information: The Fire Nation NEVER started the war- there wasn't a war. As a matter of fact, all the nations cling to each other more so than one would hope. They all help each other even though there are those who have prejudice and racist thoughts in their mind.

Fire Nation: Those who are of the higher class and noble's are in the Fire Nation. They also have a middle class but a very strong military force. The people are quite biased and quick tempered, but they do help those of the poorer nations. They still have a monarchy and Fire Lord Ozai is highly respected all over the world by all people. Only men of the royal family can ascend to the throne.

Water Nation: The NORTHERN Tribe has a monarchy also. Those in the Northern tribe are also better off and are pretty much on equal ground as the Fire Nation. The Northern Water Tribe is a very stable but protected people. They also have a strong military, but they fight only at night and in the waters.

The SOUTHERN tribe is the poor people of the nation. Their tribe isn't as stable as the Northern nor is it better off. They usually are offered aid from the other nations, but they refuse unless under certain circumstances. They don't follow the monarchy of the north, but they do have a family who makes the decisions for the people in the Tribe. They also have a small protectors force- in our terms- secret agents.

The Earth Kingdom: They are mostly middle class. They have many, many soldiers who fight on land and play as constructors and miners if they can bend earth. Their land is where the nations come to trade, meet for special events, and find work. This is the land where the most laborious work is available for good pay. King Bumbi is in charge... but many are just waiting for the day he will "push up daisies". He has an heir- his great grand daughter- Bei. The people of the Earth Nation grown much of the produce for the world and special herbs for medicines the Air Nomads use.

The Air Nomads: They still exist. They don't take aid from the nations, but they graciously give it. They are known as the "medics" of the tribes. They take special care for the sick no matter the nationality, and use the herbs from the Earth Kingdom to help heal them. They are a peaceful people. Where they are called, they go, but they also are a means of protection for people from pirates with their escape and travel methods in land, air, and sea.

The only problems being faced are pirates who are greedy for money and expensive goods. Not much crime all around but a few robberies, which are soon cracked down upon. So nothing too dangerous is going around... except for the plots of certain people who want to see a certain monarchy fall.

That is where the story will begin...

- - - - -

Zuko grinned from ear to ear. He was finally able to stand upon one of the gigantic steel ships of his nation! This had to have been the most exciting experience of his nine-year-old life.

His head twisted to the side looking towards his father. His grin still held its place. The young father walked over to his young son, and he smiled too patting him on the shoulder when both were only in arm's reach. The bright golden eyes of the young boy shined even brighter as the father looked out into the horizon. It was beginning to become dark, and now that they were in the middle of the ocean they needed to be sure to turn in for sleep early.

The elder man turned back down to his excited son. All day the young boy had been running around the ship making conversation with everyone he came into contact with. It was a happiness that made the father aware that he had done something that would give another person unforgettable memories. Let us not forget this special time of father and son bonding. This had to have been the only time that Ozai had taken his son outside of the palace and into the kingdom. He had made many sacrifices to try spend this time with his son, but...

Zuko began laughing when he noticed some random animal crash into the side of another boat passing by.

This time here... with his boy, his only son, was very much well worth making a few advisors and prime ministers angry.

Even though this boat ride wasn't completely for pleasure, the Fire Lord and young prince seemed to make the most of it. They were on their way to speak with the old, old, old King Bumbi for certain trading rights. Usually they weren't denied of their requests, but they still needed to make sure everything was cleared. They didn't want to start another war like the one that happened with Avatar Ryoku- but that occurred over 100 years ago.

Speaking of the Avatar... who WAS the next Avatar?

From many, many years of research they discovered the Avatar's cycle. Since the last Avatar was of the Fire Nation... and the one before that was of the Earth Kingdom, he or she would either be of the Water Tribe or the Air Nomads. Maybe that avatar died... and a young one had recently been born? Shouldn't the cycle now be in the Water Tribes?

Zuko looked out to sea, his eyes still filled with joy and excite as he continued watching the people and boats go by. He was aware that they were headed towards some tribe... Earth Kingdom was it? Oh well. He wasn't too sure. All he cared about was the time he was spending with his dad! It came to a surprise when his father just stated one day "Would you like to come with me on a trip?"

Of course a young boy wouldn't miss this chance up!

He had seen so many ships out recently, of different nationalities. He saw some waterbenders earlier, who waved up to the ship in a friendly manner- of course (out of common courtesy) he waved back to them, the grin couldn't be held back.

He also noticed some from the Earth Kingdom wearing their earthy green clothing in their sturdy ships made of wood. They had also greeted the Fire Nation ship with cheerfulness. Many ships had passed... so many ships- too many to count, but it was still very interesting to the prince to see such a diverse world!

In the distance he noticed an older style boat. It was one-of-a-kind; maybe it was something that you would have heard of in the old history books...

He looked up trying to see the passengers. Possibly they were of the mysterious Nomad Airbenders. They were known to move in mysterious ways. No one truly knew where he or she was, but they had been seen around helping citizens of every nation. They were monks- a good people.

Waving his arm in the air, the prince of the Fire Nation tried to give his final greetings to the ship that was approaching.

There were some people on board who had paused to see what was approaching them. The men, to the observance of the prince, were all different... different clothing, different skin colors... different everything!

Almost as if they had noticed the young boy waving to them, they abruptly stopped and shuffled across the deck of their smaller and older ship.

Zuko blinked. That was... strange.

The prince noticed his father walk over once more after speaking briefly to a commanding officer. The Fire Lord looked to the surprised eyes of his son.

"Zuko?"

The boy pointed out to sea. Zuko didn't know much about ships of their crew, but he knew when something strange was happening.

"Papa. Why are those men running quickly on the ship in the distance?" asked Zuko in complete curiosity.

The father of the boy turned his vision over towards the oncoming ship. His amber eyes adjusting now that the sun was setting in the ocean. The ship... where had he seen something like that before?

Was it?

The older mans eyes widened in realization as horror crossed his features.

"Zuko... go to the captain's cabin... I don't think it's safe for you to be out-"

A loud sound was heard as it smashed into the ship. The impact brought a shock wave through the massive boat shaking it and making all standing stumble over.

All men immediately stood and began shouting orders here and there. The prince just started at his father in worry.

The Fire Lord grabbed his son dragging him to the cabin with the captain, but on his way he shouted over and over, "PIRATES! Prepare for battle men! PIRATES! Prepare for battle!"

The young eyes of the prince widened in realization and a new sense of fear crossed the face of the boy. Now he understood...

If only he knew what would await him in the future days.

The ship rocked again and he stumbled over onto the deck.

Men shouted across the ship.

Screams were heard.

The smashing of steal was noticed.

The prince closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening... it wasn't right! It was just a simple trip to the Earth Kingdom! It was-

The ship was hit once more.

His head slammed against the steering wheel of the ship; his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell limply to the ground.

- - - - -

Only a few days after the raid...

- - - - -

Azula's eyes widened.

"It can't be right," she said plainly shoving down sobs. "Daddy and Zuzu are on their way to the Earth lands!"

The queens lowered her head and her eyes.

"Daughter... my dear Azula." The mother's arms reached out and tightly grasped her only child. "Only a few soldiers survived... and they are critically injured."

"But daddy! He's strong! He must be safe-"

Tears fell from the eyes of the older woman. Her grip on her daughter tightened. "He died an honorable death protecting his crew and my son..."

"Then Zuzu-"

"Hasn't been found."

The young eight-year-old eyes widened, "He must be out at sea! He must have jumped over board and escaped! He MUST be alive!"

"As much as I would love to think that... they were surrounded by ocean. There were no lands around... just water," confessed the mother, her amber eyes darkening from sorrow.

The young girl shook her head, "But Zuzu can swim, can't he?"

The young mother couldn't understand... why didn't her daughter, now her only child, accept that her older brother was dead? It was extremely hard for the mother... she could barely keep her face straight! Maybe she could leave her daughter in denial for the time being... maybe she will soon understand the meaning of death when she becomes older...

"He could, Azula."

The large eyes of the little girl brightened up. "He must have gotten to safety then! I need to get a ship and look for him!" Her small hands grasped her mother's, "I'm going to need a boat momma-"

"There is no way you are having one!" exclaimed the widowed mother.

Tears started pricking at the young princesses' eyes, "B-but I need to search! Why can't I have one? Daddy would have let me have a boat!"

A lump formed in the throat of the mother.

Why?

Why did this girl have to use every resource she could?

She held back the sob.

"B-because you-u're too young Lulu. You need to be older, much older to properly run a ship-"

"Then I'll find a tutor to teach me to properly run a boat."

The mother closed her eyes. She didn't want her daughter to see her cry. "But you can't fight-"

"I can firebend a little!" argued the princess as she brought up a small flame in her hand. "I can protect myself."

"You will need to master the element if you wish to properly protect yourself, Azula. It takes years and years of training-"

"Then I'll get another tutor- many tutors! I'll get them to train me and teach me all they can!" cried out the young girl almost going into hysterics. "I'll do all I can! I need to find Zuzu! You must understand momma! Please!"

It couldn't be held back any longer. A loud and emotional sob sounded from the mother's lips as she buried her face in her palms.

The young girl's eyes watered once more as she tightly hugged her mother in this time of sorrow. She would prove her mother. She would not let her brother down. She would come for him. She would help him; she would!

Her amber eyes looked to the window noticing dark black clouds cover the once clear sky of dusk.

The somber emotions of the nation paralleled with the anguish the royal family felt. All were mourning... and all cried out as their nation was starting to slowly fall down and crumble...

It would be many years till the nation completely fell... they just prayed it wouldn't be too late. With the death of the Emperor and his son, the throne was available for a while... until Azula could produce a male heir when she became of age from some arranged marriage... or until a general of the Fire Nation military felt it was his duty to take control.

Silent hopes came that possibly... some miracle could occur. Until it happened... they relied on Azula's new mission... to find her brother- the lost (but new) Fire Lord.

- - - - -

AN: Is this original enough for you? I'll be sticking to this time for about five or six chapters before jumping to about 7 or 8 years in the future.

Let me know what you think of the story. Please review. I need to know who is interested in this fic so I could continue it. If it isn't as successful as I hope, then I'll put it on hold till I can get some motivation or inspiration.

This is a fresh story and I'm starting to form a plot line. I promise! This fic will NOT be the usual Zuko tries to capture the Avatar, Zuko captures Katara and they madly fall in love... you know... plotlines like that.

Till next time!


	2. Who Am I?

Chapter 2

- - - - -

Drifting in and out of consciousness oddly felt like continuous sinking and floating while waves of water carried you along a dark sea known as oblivion. His eyes would droop open for moments before they fell back into a sleepy state. No one knew he was out there, no one knew he was holding onto a buoyant wooden chest for dear life. Of course the waters that carried the young boy away... ruined these items in the chest. But that didn't matter to the boy.

Memories of fire flashed in his mind. The screams of men sizzling in the flames, the smell of burnt human flesh, the nasty grins of the foreign men who climbed onto the massive Fire Nation ship, the decapitation of his father, blood running along the decks of the once shining ship...

The boy cried out as his strength depleted into nothing. His hands began to slip from the soaked, polished chest of stuff and his mind began to swim in the ocean of nothingness. His eyes closed once more as his small arms slipped from the wood and his body sank into the waters below...

- - - - -

"...think it's dead...? Monk Gyatso...want to know..."

"Barely living... poor thing... must have had trouble..."

The prince could feel his chest rise and fall evenly as his lungs grasped for much needed air. His body was beyond exhaustion. He had no energy left; and he couldn't think. His mind wasn't working right. All he could think... the only words that surfaced to his mind... still were a puzzling mystery. 'What happened?'

His world was still in darkness as the voices of two adolescent boys were still sounded.

Maybe... maybe they could help the child.

The young prince lifted his eyes ever so slightly only to be greeted by the harsh sunrays in his eyes. And immediately he scrunched his eyes together.

The two boys gasped loudly, and the presence of the two boys was no longer felt beside the young prince. His fingers began to twitch as he grasped the sand under his stiff fingertips. The boys began murmuring incoherently to each other, as The young child tried to move the rest of is body experimentally. The only problem that lied present was how his body did not respond to any of the movements he tried to make for it. The young boy of the Fire Nation was becoming greatly discouraged, and he began breathing deeply as he gave up his vain efforts.

His body became limp once more and the eyes of the young prince became burdened. With one last desperate gulp of air, his body relaxed and his consciousness fell into a pit of sleep.

The older boys on the beach glanced at each other in silent protest before they stepped closer to the young boy unknown to them. They didn't want to come any closer fearing the worst that the young boy might do. They were inexperienced with such boys that were not of their own tribe... and this child...

They weren't completely sure of what nationality he was of!

If only he would open his eyes...

The young boys, with their gray eyes, continued to step closer to the young child before they noticed the dark red clothing he adorned. Red clothing usually signified Fire Nation... but what would a child of his age be doing out here? And on Air Nomad territory?

It was very curious... very, very curious.

One of the young monks stepped closer to the young boy and smiled. "I don't think he can do any true damage." He held his staff in his hands kneeling down to the unconscious boy. "I think it would be best if we took him back to the head monks." The gray eyes of the young man held some sort of hope, "Maybe when he fully awakes he can tell us who he is."

The other teen nodded his head as he walked over to the young boy of the Fire Nation. His eyes softened as he kneeled down. "Then let's get him back to the monk."

The other nodded, "And get his wounds attended to." The older of the two monks picked up one of the young princes' hands with his fingers. "He looks very bad off."

- - - - -

An old monk, older than most men have been able to reach, observed the young child that had been flown into their village. His wise eyes observed the young boy with wonder and curiosity as to how this child washed up onto their territory.

"He looks of Fire Nation origin."

The youngest of the monks lowered his head. "We figured that from the clothing sir."

The old man nodded his head. He had seen many things in his years, but finding a child alive from the Fire Nations was unheard of! Even in the history books, people never washed up onto the shores alive. They were always found dead. They were either of the water tribes or of the earth tribes, but they had been dead for days on end.

Monk Gyatso folded his hands behind his back and looked back to the unconscious boy. "I can't say I know who this child is, but we will try to return him when he is fully recovered. By then, he will be able to return home safely without issue." The old wise monk smiled, "We just need to make sure his nation is contacted."

The young monks nodded their head and bowed before their superior. "Should we bring over a messenger dove? We could let them know of the discovery we found."

"No," muttered the old monk, "We need to wait until the child recovers. If he recovers fully, then we will alert them, but if he doesn't we'll take care of him until he does." The monk glanced down to the young boy, "We need for him to tell us who he is and from which family he comes from. Only until then can we make any decisions concerning his future."

The old monk smiled as he kneeled to the young The young child, "Such a young boy... let's just hope he survives the night."

- - - - -

The boy of royalty sank in and out of darkness. His vision was warped with images... horrid images of bloodied swords and daggers, evil grins of foreign men, and shouts and cries of men being slaughtered.

Oh how his mind was exploding with these images!

He felt his body shift back and forth as he tried to shield his tormented eyes...

Torment...

His father... his out reached bloodied hand...

The Fire Lord's eyes burning with worry and determination...

The silent scream of fear...

...absolute fear...

Rolling heads...

Dead bodies dropping like flies...

Blood... blood everywhere... oozing, spluttering... draining from dead bodies...

The young boy gasped loudly as he sat up in his bed. His haunted golden eyes stared straight for a second as his rapid heartbeat ran in his ears. Slowly he began to calm down his fears and breathing as he noticed the calming colors of the room.

His orbs darted around and almost immediately his breath was hitched in his throat.

"...where am I?"

He felt the soft cotton sheets under his fingers and at the thick blankets that ruffled just on his lap. He also noticed the light colored clothing- a soft sunny yellow was the shirt he wore. He noticed it was extremely thick also. He fingered it. He never wore anything but the finest silks and satins. That was the way of his home! Of the...

The boy froze.

Of the...

He frowned.

Why... why couldn't he remember the last of his sentence?

He was of a certain group of people! He had a family... but to where he was... some were killed.

That blood...

He closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his palms. He shook his head desperately trying to shake those violent horrid images from his mind! They needed to leave! They needed to!

"I see you've awaken."

The golden eyes of the boy darted up, and he subconsciously scooted away from the presence of the person... not just any person in particular... but a man dressed in orange with an aura of... wisdom. He old wrinkled man smiled as he continued taking his steps closer to the boy of the Fire Nation.

"Child, I see you are very alert."

The young child's lips remained sealed as he kept a clear gaze upon the monk as well as his actions.

Gyatso smiled kindly to the boy. He could sense the discomfort of the young boy. "We are hoping for you to inform us of your nationality and of your family name. We, as in the Airbenders, do wish to return you to your home as quickly as possible."

Airbenders... hm?

The young child's golden eyes continued to stare at the man.

Gyatso just smiled, as he remained stationary in his place. He could already see the boy tense while he spoke his gentle words.

"Child, can you inform me of who you are? I have a messenger dove ready to send to any nation-"

The young child looked down, his eyes lowering.

Gyatso took a few steps closer placing a palm on the young boy's shoulder. The child of the Fire Nation flinched at the touch.

"Do... do you know who your family is?"

The child remained silent.

Gyatso placed a palm on the child's face and turned his head around so he could look into the child's eyes.

"Do you know who you are?"

The boy's eyes looked fearful; he snapped his head away and backed away from the old wise monk scooting as far away as he could. His head was turned away, and he used the thick sleeves of his night outfit to cover his eyes.

The old monk lowered his head with a small shake of the head. This was just as Gyatso feared. Instead, he displayed a sympathetic smile before taking a few steps back. "That's okay. When you remember and know this information once more, the dove will be sent to alert whichever kingdom you are of. I'm sure they will also send word out to the nations alerting of your missing presence."

The young child kept his head lowered.

The monk paused for a moment before he slowly walked out of the room. "I'll send someone to give you your dinner." Those were the last words of the old wise man before he left the gloomy room.

The young boy's head rose, a small gasp escaped his lips. His mind began racing once more as he looked around even to scooting his small-injured body to the edge of the bed. There were no signs of the old man nor were there any sounds. The young child's eyes lowered. The only person who he first woke up to seeing, that strange man, was now gone. The prince was so nervous around him with his strange bright clothing, but he soon learned that the absence of the presence was far more intense.

He didn't like it one bit.

The boy released a shaky sigh as his eyes lowered. This was not something good. For all he knew, this man might abandon him... and the child barely knew him! He needed someone to reassure his protection and safety...

The child curled up into a ball once more while leaning his back against the headboard of the bed before glancing out at the open windows. The coarse material of his clothing rubbed against his aching skin; he winced, but hoped that soon... he would find what he was waiting for.

This didn't feel right, but he knew that he would soon find out who he truly was.

- - - - - -

Okay... because I do have some thought in where this story will be going I do hope to update soon, but only AFTER I have 10 people respond to how this story is in a review. I know this chapter might have been a bit slow, but the next WILL pick up! Two main characters from Avatar will be making an appearance in the next chapter.

I'll give a cookie to the person who can guess them both! ;)

Till next time!


	3. Who Is This?

_Well, I finally got ten reviews and decided to update this story. :) I keep my words. (forgive me, it's been over 3 years since I've written Avatar fanfiction)_

-~-~-~-~-~-

**Chapter 3**

-~-~-~-~-~-

"The child hasn't left the room for weeks!" whispered a monk just outside of the mysterious fire-nation child's door. Gyatso's beard twitched as the old monk considered these words. "There has been no progress with this little one, and we have no way of helping him. He only sits there staring out the window."

Such a mystery… this child proved to be a bigger puzzle than the ways of the monk.

"Have you tried herbs?"

The monk lowered his head, "The child refuses to take them."

"How about food?"

"He eats very little—some days nothing at all."

Gyatso paused. As he looked to the door where the young, mysterious child rested, his mind was on overload. Three weeks passed, and no nation replied except the Southern Water Tribe. It was not about the missing child. They recently discovered one of their children has healing abilities. The monk's assistance for herbal and medicine training was requested.

Gyatso granted permission.

The mystery to the unknown child persisted.

So intriguing.

Gyatso nodded his head, "When the child decides to talk, then the child decides to talk."

"What do you suggest, wise one?"

Gyatso smiled. A quick solution came to his mind. Hopefully, it would work. "Pull Aang out of his studies."

The follower hesitated for a second staring into the old man's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Gyatso chuckled. "I am more than sure. I think he's about to meet his new best friend."

-~-~-~-~-~-

The boy sat in his bed waiting.

He was silent.

He was cold,

He was _afraid_.

He did not trust the monks who came in to bring him his meals. He avoided the food at all costs… until he was hungry. His little stomach couldn't fathom missing another meal. He didn't know if the food was poisoned. The child wasn't sure where that strange notion came from. He remembers someone tasting the food he and his mother ate…

That right. His eyes lightened up a little.

He had a mother—a beautiful mother with long black hair. It was straight. Always neat and pulled back decorated with ornaments and little crystals! Her clothes were beautiful too. And her face… her face…

Blank.

His joy was squelched. He couldn't remember her face. And he knew it was a beautiful face.

Hopefully she was still alive, somewhere. He hoped _they_ would leave his mother alone. Yet… He didn't know if _they_ would come back and find him finish the job.

The child curled into a tighter ball, shivering.

He was mute.

He was freezing.

He was terrified.

Suffocating in isolation…

There was a knock on the door.

His gold eyes turned towards the room opening. He clenched the blankets to him closer. His eyes widened as the door slammed open, and a boy, younger than himself, stood face to face, eye to eye, nose to nose in front of him. His grey eyes shined brighter than any polished silver, and his smile was wide. How did the airbender get so close when he was just standing at the door??

"HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

The boy of the fire nation instantly scooted away from the young airbender. His golden eyes blinking in surprise and his blanket clenched tightly, hoping it would protect him.

"Why'd you do that? I'm not doing to do anything!" cheerfully admitted the bald child. "My name is Aang! What's yours??"

The fire nation child remained silent, and his eyes remained wide, mystified. Aang waited about two seconds before tilting his head, "Oh… that's right. You don't got any. That's what the monks say." He scratched the side of his baldhead. "Well, that's okay! I'll give you one! You look like a Li! Did you know that? I think your name was originally Li. What do you think?"

No response.

"Okay Li! Do you want to go out and play? There are many monks outside playing airball! It's a fun game! Have you ever played it? I think you would do well playing airball! Did you know that was my favorite game? Yep! Airball is the best!" Aang's small hand grabbed 'Li's' hand and began dragging him from the bed to the open doorway. How he managed to do such a task, 'Li' wasn't sure. "I want to introduce you to the other monks! They are cool people! Most of them are older than me, but that's okay! We all get along just fine. Even if you aren't a bender, I'm sure you can play! But if you're too scared to play, then you can sit off to the side and watch a couple of times! Believe me, I was scare the first time I played it, and then thought it was a lot of fun!"

Aang continued dragging a less than enthusiastic 'Li' down the hall. Aang's voice trailed down the halls as he jabbered away faster than 'Li' could reply, that is _if _he had anything to say.

Moments ticked until the halls were silent once more.

The two elder monks waited behind the corner watching as an animated airbender brought movement back into the timid, unknown child. Gyatso's eyes twinkled as he watched the young Avatar use his charm on, the now informally dubbed, Li.

"I think that worked nicely," complimented Gyatso as he patted his comrad's shoulder, "Hopefully the two can balance out each other's personalities. If so, then maybe Aang and Li won't be so alone."

"For all of our sakes, I hope your right." There was a pause, "If Li _is_ from the fire nation and has the skills of a fire bender, wouldn't Aang be in trouble?"

Gyatso laughed, "Not a chance. Have you forgotten? Young Aang is the Avatar! If Li throws anything at him, then Aang should have the skill to protect himself against harm." The old monk smiled as he looked down the hall.

Things seemed to be brighter all of a sudden.

-~-~-~-~-~-

_AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so I've come back and updated this story after a 3-year hiatus. If I receive a big response for this story, I'll continue it. Sweet and simple—especially since I need to find a hobby to do during the school year._

_-Takuma_


End file.
